Ass-Handed
by Wincest413
Summary: Sam Winchester knew that every word they had said was true. So, he took the beating. Without question. Without thinking. But what he didn't expect was Dean's ultimate reaction - and what that ended up leading up to. Wincest\Weecest\Teencest. Fluff & Love, not as depressing as I make it out to be. xD


**Title: **Ass-Handed

**Author: **D.R. Ward

**Age: **14

**Date: **October 12, 2013

* * *

**Summary:** Sam Winchester knew that every word they had said was true. So, he took the beating. Without question. Without thinking. But what he didn't expect was Dean's ultimate reaction - and what that ended up leading up to. Wincest\Weecest\Teencest.

**Ass-Handed**

_One-Shot._

~ooOoo~

_Third Person POV_

* * *

"Dean, I..."

"Sammy, no. Just don't."

Samuel Winchester swallowed and looked away from his brother, ashamed as he sat in the passengers seat of the '67 Impala. He could feel the humming of the engine underneath him, and right at that moment, it was easier to pay attention to rather than trying to decipher his emotions to come up with something to say to his blood. He knew Dean was mad at him - actually, _furious_, but the reason why he hadn't told him was solely because he didn't want to worry the teen again. However, he guessed it kind of backfired on him.

"Why...Why didn't you tell me?" Dean Winchester, son of John and Mary Winchester, hissed under his breath as he gripped at the steering wheel with a little too much ferocity - Sam thought the only form of control to the machine was about to snap off under his brother's pulsing muscles. Feeling his adam's apple bob involuntarily, Sammy could do nothing but reply to the driver.

"I -..." Sam paused after a moment, glancing out the window. He gauged the others reaction with the reflection in the glass. "I didn't want to worry you. We're leaving tomorrow anyway..."

"That doesn't mean you can just sit back and take a beating! Why didn't you fight back, you idiot? I swear, I'll beat your ass myself just because - ..."

"Are you...Are you ashamed of me?" Sam interrupted the other with a flinch, glancing at his own reflection briefly. He could see the intense bruising lining his face and the discoloration to his features, along with the blood and cuts marring his taunt cheekbones. His still childlike face was crestfallen, his hazel orbs dim with having to deal with so much within a little period of his life. Behind him, Sam could see Dean's face glance at him and shock, which led the younger teen to fight back a flinch at being scrutinized.

"What?" Dean replied, piercing the silence with a shocked blade. "No, of course not! What made you think that?!" He growled, eyes turning back to watch the road.

The fifteen-year-old glanced at his dirties jeans. "They called me worthless. They said I wasn't worthy to be your brother and that I should just die because I'm a gay fag that tries to live in a lie. I-I froze, and I...they just...They kept talking, and saying things, so much that I began to believe them. It only started with jabs like faggot and piece of shit, but this was the first time they...they took it out on me like that." Sammy whispered under his breath, wishing that his brother had horrible hearing from which he would not be able to tell what he was saying.

Although, as soon as Sammy heard an animalistic snarl, he knew he was heard. "Sammy, listen to me. Your not worthless, for fucks sake! Just because they say you are doesn't mean anything! They don't know you like I know you! They're -..."

"They're right!" Sammy suddenly interrupted the driver, jerking his head over to glance at the bigger form belonging to the nineteen-year-old. "I mean, look at me Dean! I stand next to you and I'm only the shadow of a great man. Dad doesn't love me the way he loves you - I'm not like you and can never _be_ like you. I'm scrawny and short and I'm not sociable, I'm a gay faggot and whenever you go out on a hunt and come back all beat up, I can't ever do anything to make you feel better and all I know is that you want to see Dad and since he's never home, I can't make you happy the way you want to so what am I here for? What am I doing other than wasting money and acting like an immature brat, huh?"

Sammy inhaled slightly as his fingernails dug into his palms, his eyes now growing moist with sadness. "Look, Dean. I'm sorry I can't be the brother you want who can hang out with you and pick up girls -..."

"No, Sammy. _You _listen now." Dean growled as he turned a corner, ignoring the stop sign on the deserted road. "You were _never _a disappointment to me, alright? Just because you're short and skinny doesn't mean your not an excellent fighter - just because your gay doesn't mean I'm not proud of you for who you are, okay, man?" Dean glanced at Sammy every few seconds, making sure the other was taking the information in. "I wouldn't trade you for any other brother. I wouldn't _want_ any other brother, Sammy. I don't need anyone else. I don't need Dad as much as I need you, I love you more than anything."

"Because Dad nailed that into your head?" Sammy whispered, suddenly fiercely battling the pain that kept striking his heart. "Because Dad told you to protect me? He dumped me on you and I became a burden form the moment I was born. I know I'm your curse, I'm taking away your freedom!"

"No, you're not!" The elder Winchester argued adamantly. "I would be alone almost every day if you weren't born. I wouldn't have anyone to share chick-flick moments with, I wouldn't have anyone to complain about with my next job, I wouldn't have anyone to think about from day to day and I wouldn't care about anyone. Hell, if it weren't for you maybe someday I would've sold my soul for something I wanted. Sam, listen to me._ I love you._ Okay?"

Sam closed his eyes, wanting to believe every word that came out of the other's mouth. And with each and every thing that Dean was saying, he believed it, he wished it were as true as it sounded. Was it, though? Was he really good enough? And if he wasn't, he would just have to work harder to be better, be smarter. He would do anything to please his brother, to get his brother to be proud of him, and Sam hoped that someday he would be able to show Dean just how much he loved him. "Y-Yeah." The long-haired boy teen replied with a small smile gracing his painful features.

Dean let out a sigh of relief as he turned into the hotel parking lot. "Good, man. Now, besides the face, what's hurting most?" He asked his brother, now going into full doctor mode. He parked the car while as Sammy replied.

"M-My ribs, my right ankle and left hip. They tripped me and I hit a hole and fell." Sam slowly explained as he focused on the main points of his pain. However he quickly took his mind off of it due to the fact that it was getting progressively more painful every time he thought about it.

Dean nodded and turned the key to his car towards him, effectively turning off his baby. He then opened the door and jumped out, Sammy doing the same except slower. Jogging, the older Winchester met his brother halfway and wrapped his arm's around the shorter's waist so that Sam wouldn't have to walk much on his weak ankle. "Who did it, anyway?"

"Some nobody's. I don't know their names." Sam grunted.

"Samuel." Sam flinched.

"Ralph and his group of friends. Their girlfriends got them to do it. They like you." Sam whispered to himself as he glanced away. As they neared the door, Sam fished the key out of his brother's pocked for him and handed the older the metal mechanism.

Sam could feel the vibration across his stomach as Dean continued to growl. "You mean Pamela and Janice and those bitches?" He muttered as he stuck the key inside the knob with his free hand. Leaving the key in the door, Dean opened it and shrugged his way over to the bed, letting Sam rest on it as he closed the opening and took the key back. As he re-entered the room, Sammy nodded.

"B-Blonde with green eyes and brunette with too much makeup?"

Dean snorted and nodded. "Sounds about right."

"Yeah."

Dean hummed softly with a furrowed brow as he made his way over to the opposite side of the room and inside a duffel bag, dragging out their medical equipment and bringing it over to the spot where the younger sat. "Take off your shirt first." Dean murmured as he grouched between his brother's legs, bag at his side. The younger Winchester blushed and bit his lip, but he took it off without much resistance. _God, stop looking at me like that, Dean. Stop it._ Sammy thought as he forced his eyes away from the taller man.

A sharp intake of breath was heard when his chest was proven bare. "Oh my god..." Dean whispered. "How are you even walking?" He asked the other as he tentatively pressed two fingers on the extremely large bruise that was stationed on his brother's forming abs. I reached from under his right breastplate down to the left side of his slightly protruding hip, with a good sided cut aligning the very middle of his stomach.

Sam smiled halfheartedly at that comment and shrugged. "I learn from the best on how to deal with pain." He complimented his blood, earning a slight quirk of the lips if nothing else. However, Dean immediately dropped it and pressed harder on a certain spot on his ribs. Sam took in a sharp breath and slightly groaned.

"Two. Two broken ribs." Dean hissed. "I'm going to kill them. I will kill them." Dean growled to himself as his eyes narrowed dangerously. Sammy gulped the saliva that was suddenly pooling in his mouth down.

"D-Dean, it's fine. Like I said, we're leaving tomorrow. We'll forget about them, okay?" Sam said as soon as the pain began to subside from the previous prod.

Dean glanced up at his brother with a scowl. "Sammy, don't ever do this to me again. Next time, fight and kick their asses, okay? Don't let them do this. Please, Sammy." Dean went from a grouch to a kneel and lifted his hands to press on either side of his brother's cheek, resting his forehead against the injured ones in an attempt to calm down the both of him. Sam could almost hear his brother's erratically pulsing heart, which was probably being fueled by anger, and it almost made him smile.

The youngest Winchester stared at his brother, so close to him, as he let Dean take short breaths so close to his face, eyes shut tight and brown almost overtaking his face. Swallowing down his spit again, Sam felt his own face heat up and his eyes widen measurably. Dean sat oblivious to his brother's colouring face.

Sam needed to calm down. He could feel Dean's warmth all over him, consuming him, and as much as it took his mind off the pain he was in at the moment he could also feel the uncomfortable feeling of arousal beginning to form. Which was extremely bad, due to the fact that Dean was kneeling very close to him between his legs with his head not not even an eighth of an inch away and his lips...his lips parted, shallow breaths continuing to come out within the silence.

Groaning to himself, Sammy felt his instinct suddenly take over and within a moments notice, his face had dipped and inclined to give his brother a slight peck on the lips, skin almost not even touching. His eyes, half-lidded, shot open as he actually felt the soft skin on his own, and before he knew it, he shot back and pushed his brother off of him, ignoring the painful feeling his whole body was pulsating with due to the quick jerk of movements. Dean felt ass-first on the floor.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean, I-I just, you were so close and I, and I, oh my god I'm so sorry I didn't mean to it's just - oh god, please don't hate me, I'm sorry Dean, I -..." Sam tried to explain his action abruptly as he stared down at the brother who was staring back at him, looking dazed. "I'm sorry..." He whispered when Dean didn't reply. "Please, I'm sorry..." He said again, clenching his eyes shut and digging his fingers back into the now bleeding slits in his palm.

In the silence anyone could hear a pin drop in the middle of an endless abyss, leaving Sam only to his thoughts as he shook uncontrollably. Oh god, Dean was going to hate him so much, he was going to be so disgusted with him he didn't mean to do that he just reacted and - and he, he just...he didn't mean to. Dean wasn't talking and he was probably so pissed off with him that he would never talk to him again, or worse, he would leave right now and never speak to him again whatsoever, never look at him again and not even believe he was alive. Or worse, Dean would disown him and live with Dad and Sam would be totally alone - oh god, what was he going to do?

Sam's breath got quick and panicked as his head hung in fury at his own stupidity. He promised to himself he would never act, or even think, of actions pertaining of his lust towards his brother, and Dean gets close once and he ends up kissing him? How stupid was he?

The long-haired fifteen-year-old jumped almost twenty feet in the air when he felt a hand press against his right cheek, interrupting his thought process in the making. Shocked, Sammy's hazel eyes were quickly uncovered by the lids once scrunched over them in fear, leaving him now not an inch away from his forbidden crush. Hazel bore into emerald green, and by that moment in time, Sam's breath was completely stolen from him.

Before Sam had the chance to open his mouth, Dean caught his chapped and busted lip in a bruising kiss, not caring that it may hurt a bit. Sam gasped at the force of the kiss and with the opportunity given to him, Dean pushed his brother down on the mattress and drew his tongue into the younger's mouth, caressing it with care. Sam, still in the state of surprise, groaned when his arms were pinned above his head, holding him down. From underneath him, Sam could feel Dean's leg slide in between his parted legs, also holding his hips captive.

Sammy moaned out and tiled his head to the side as he kissed back with just as much force, his mind being blown out of proportion with what was happening. He didn't think about it, but he felt everything - felt the weight of the teen on top of him, felt the arousal that was brushing up against his and felt the needy intent that he was being attacked with. Groaning a soft 'Dean' under his breath, Sammy shifted his hips up to where his crotch rubbed up against Dean parted left leg, earning a moan from the both of him.

Dean pulled away suddenly and moved down to the younger Winchester's neck, hands still bound with a strong left hand. The other hand was slowly moving up and down Sam's thigh, leaving the bottom breathless with the touches he was receiving. The lips on his neck were lighting him on fire and Sam couldn't think straight then - all he knew was that his brother was on top of him like he had always dreamed about and it felt iso god-damned good./i

"Sammy, oh fuck Sammy, god I love you...Love ya so much, Baby Boy." Dean murmured into the other's ear as he inclined his head. Sam nodded enthusiastically, however, breathed in a heap of air abruptly due to Dean's elbow pressing against his ribs.

"A-Ah, shit, Dean, off the chest off the chest dammit!" Sammy gasped then, feeling the pain drive up his veins like an electrical shock. At the warning, Dean sat up quickly and got the pressure he was giving the other off, leaving Sam to let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh shit, Sam. Sorry." Dean apologized as he climbed off his brother.

Sam shook his head as well and groaned slightly. "No, no. It's fine, but can you get me some pain medication or something?" He asked, knowing that the pain was only going to intensify. However, he could still feel his blood's lips on him and it comforted him then, making the pain subside slightly.

Dean nodded anyway and helped Sam sit up. "Alright, bro. I'll be right back, okay?"

Sam smiled and pressed a soft kiss on the other's awaiting lips. "Yeah." He said, beaming, leaving Dean to only chuckle at the lightheartedness of someone who just got his ass handed to him on a silver platter. Although, he also wasn't complaining, because Sam was just about happier than he had ever seen his younger brother.

Sam hummed to himself within the silence that was presented to him, his long, skinny fingers tentatively reaching to brush up against his wet lips. The smell and taste of Dean was still with him, and, with a soft intake of breath and a flicker of his gaze, Sam recalled just what happened seconds ago. His Dean kissed him. Dean. His brother. His brother...he felt the same way. But how - as far as he had known, Dean had been completely and utterly straight. He was with a girl every other night, and Sam had thought he had no chance with the other - even more so due to the fact that it was also his _brother_ and he was pretty damned sure Dean would've never felt the same way.

Now, with the information that he had - knowing that Dean loved him the way he had always had the older -_ he couldn't even act on it._

Now he sincerely regretted not fighting back.

Dean came back moments later with a glass of water and a couple pills, which the shorter teen promptly thanked his blood for once it was given to him. Sam took the pills and drank about half of the water down, feeling satisfied now that his dry mouth was sated with the clear liquid. Dean rolled his eyes and kneeled in front of the beaten up form again, grabbing a package of unopened hook needles and some dental floss he brought over in a duffel bag a couple of minutes ago.

Sam groaned to himself as he realized he would have to sit through another god knows how many stitches. God, did he hate when he had to get fixed up. The youngest Winchester was sure he would heal with due time, but he also knew Dean would never take any chances like that concerning his health. "So...A-About a little bit ago..." Sam started as he watched his brother loop the floss around the hook end. Promptly, Dean glanced up, his emerald green eyes wide with shock and a tad bit fear.

"Oh, Sammy, god I didn't even - if you're not comfortable with me -..."

"No no! That's not what I mean!" Sam interrupted quickly, hands flailing at little at his sides. "It's just, uh, I mean, I-I don't have a problem if you still want to have your flings and all, I mean, I'm fine with that and -..." This time, it was Sam who was cut off.

"Tell me, Sam. Have you ever noticed my preference in women?" Dean asked the other with a quirk to his lips, giving Sam the sense that Dean was about to crack some wise-ass joke. Sam, a little bit put back with this question, immediately replied to the words without having to think.

"Light to mid-light brown hair, long, uh, kind of tall with either blue or green eyes. Not too fancy, but you go after the occasional blonde in a red cocktail dress..." Sam listed off as he let his gaze drift to the bed, a light blush adorning his features. Dean smirked and scooted a little closer to the other, placing the needle with the tied end against the large cut. The younger inhaled sharply when the needle began to sew the cut shut.

"And tell me, Sammy, what do you look like?" Dean replied as he absentmindedly stared at the cut and the forming abs along his younger brother's chest, which was, more or less, hidden by the intense amount of bruising and inflammation.

"U-Uh." Sam said as he blocked out the pain of the hook tearing into his skin. "B-Brown hair, blue eyes and kind of - Dean, were you basing your interests off of _me_?" Sam asked after a moment, blinking. Incredulously, he gave the doctor for the moment a blank stare.

"Oh, no. Never." Dean replied sarcastically. "Don't flatter yourself. I mean, of course not - I haven't been in love with you since you were nine fucking years old and I certainly haven't been damning myself to every day I have to see you walk out of the shower when you forget your cloths on the hotel bed. Nope, never thought my mind once to think about what you looked like when I was banging some chick into the bed. Nah, never."

Sam chuckled painfully and rolled his eyes. "Okay, okay. I get it, man. Thank long, huh?" He asked, making small talk with the other. It kind of felt good knowing that Dean's preferences relayed off of him and that it had been that long he had been in love the way he was. To be truthful, it was just kind of new and all, a spur of the moment thing, but now...god, if he didn't feel better than he had in years, even with the whole 'beaten the hell out of' case scenario.

Dean shrugged as he narrowed his eyes, focusing on the less puffy areas to work around in the cut. He watched carefully as Sam's muscles clenched and shifted around the hook and the floss. "Yeah, and for the record, no. There's gonna be no one else, alright? Just you and me, forever, Baby Boy." Dean murmured softly as he paused his repeated actions for a second to kiss his lover's forehead.

Sam beamed happily and nodded. "Yeah, I'd like that."

"So..." Dean began as he continued on with patching the boy up. "How long has it been for you?" He made idle conversation, ignoring the slightly pained grunts every once in a while as he got to a particularly gruesome part of the wound.

Sam blinked bashfully as his heart fluttered. "Seven. But I didn't, uh, think about you iin that way/i until eleven. I just knew...that I never wanted you to leave me for some girl, I guess." Sam tried to explain the best way that he could, but as he thought back on it, he knew he couldn't explain each and every feeling with just words that spilled from his mouth. They just couldn't describe it.

_"Dean, where are you going?" Sam muttered sleepily as he glanced towards his brother, who was trying to sneak out the door unnoticed. The twelve-year-old paused in the darkness and glanced at the other._

_"Don't worry about it, Sam. I'll be back by morning."_

_Sam knew exactly where his brother was going. It had started about a week ago, Dean would sneak out and talk with a couple of girls, sometimes kiss them, and would come back looking all satisfied and everything. Sammy also knew that Dean was way too young to do stuff...stuff like that, but he knew he kept telling himself that was because he was extremely jealous of them. He just wished...he wished that his brother would at least keep him company on Christmas._

_However, as he watched the older Winchester's back disappear behind the door, he knew his wishes would never come true._

_At least his brother was happy._

Or that time when...

_Sam washed the water off of his thirteen-year-old face in the middle of a bathroom in some cheap hotel, his eyes glaze and wired to the point where he looked insane. Dean was out again, and that deep, pitiful feeling welling inside of his chest made him remember how sick he was again. It was Dean's third job that had just been completed, and without warning, he had stalked out and left the other to do research or whatever. His heart had been hammering in his chest not minutes ago, because he knew exactly who, this time, Dean was with. That girl from school. That girl who always glared at him and called him things, that girl who always acted like an angel to him whenever Dean was around..._

_That girl._

_He hated her. Dean knew it, too. Maybe that was why he was being punished like this - Dean always loved to piss him off with hooking up with girls he hated. They always looked the same, too, and it was beginning to get sickening._

_Growling, Sammy stared himself in the reflection on the mirror. He looked like himself, minus the fact that there were dark circles under his eyes from the lack of sleep as he tried to wait up for the crush of his._

_He doubted Dean was ever going to stop_.

Sam shook his head as he remembered every time he made himself feel miserable for his feelings that developed around Dean. Though now, knowing that he had Dean all to himself - well, it just made him feel extremely powerful and extremely energized, despite the fact he was almost unable to do anything and everything.

"All done." Dean's voice snapped him out of his thoughts as he felt the slight tug of the floss being cut and tied. Sam sighed happily and glanced down to see his chest wonderfully mended. Yeah, Dean always knew how to take care of him. "Alright, now I gotta get your sorry ass some ice...after some bandaging." The older Winchester sighed amiably and reached around Sam's right leg to grab some bandages, ignoring the ace ones and saving them for the ice. "Alright, lemme see your wrist." Dean said as he unraveled some of the cloth.

Sam held out his fragile hand and the temporary doctor took it in his hold for a second, before pulling it up to his lips to kiss it. Sam, upon the touch, blushed and glanced down at the awaiting gaze that was locked on him. "D-Dean?" He asked the other absently, knowing his face was a few shades darker than it should be.

Dean smirked and pulled away. "Alright, alright. I'm just making up for some lost time." He explained himself as he pressed the tape-like cloth to the hilt of Sammy's bruised wrist, beginning to wrap the roll around his lover's skin loosely. He made sure he straightened his blood's wrist up so it wouldn't be bent under the pressure, as well, leaving Sam only to smile at the care he was receiving.

"We've got a lot to make up for." Sam grinned as he saw the lightest tinge of a blush appear on his brother's face who was refusing to look at him. That made the injured one chuckle in glee at the fact that he also had the ability to embarrass the infamous Dean Winchester - not many people were able to do that.

"Shut up, Bitch." Dean grumbled as he wound the material around Sam's thumb.

Sam smirked. "Jerk."

* * *

When Dean was finished patching his little brother up, he took it upon himself to lean Sam down on one of the queen beds, before crawling in it himself. Almost immediately, Sam shifted himself over to cuddle into the body next to him, taking care not to land in a position that would hurt himself. They both relaxed to the heat that was surrounding them, not even bothering to pull the blankets up higher than their entwined waists.

Dean's arm slung nonchalantly around the other person occupying his bed, leaving Sam to grin into Dean's toned chest. He closed his eyes, although he knew he wasn't going to sleep for quite a while. He just wanted to...kind of, seep in the feeling. It was just...How often did he dream of this, dream of them, like this? Now the dreams and the pain only seemed like a distant memory, for he had the real thing wrapped around him now.

"I could kill them, y'know." Dean whispered within the silence, his arms tightening around his blood with an almost brutal force. Sam tensed. "All of them. The girls, the boys, it's just...why? Why did they have to do that? Why did they have to say those things?" Dean asked the rhetorical questions, and as Sam glanced up to give Dean an odd look, he noticed the other was staring at the wall with a face scrunched up in pain.

"Let it go, Dean. They aren't worth it."

"Oh, but they_ are._" Dean replied with venom in his voice. "They made you suffer. Called you things you should never be called. They piss me off so much, I just want to -..."

"Dean, stop it." Sammy muttered as he pressed his lips against his brother's clenched chin. "Someday, they'll suffer for what they did, alright? And, if I thought it were true, I'd even say that we're the better people not acting on it now like they did, but I never believed in that shit. What I do believe in, though, is you. I don't care about them anymore, okay?" Sam reassured his lover with another press of his lips to Dean's jaw, which was slowly beginning to relax.

"Still." Dean mumbled as he tilted his head down to capture his counterparts lips in a quick kiss. "I wish you would have told me sooner, I could have stopped this from happening."

"And I also bet we'd both still be suffering, see? Good came out of this."

"Whatever, Baby Boy. Just get some sleep."

"I'm serious, Dean. Maybe we would still..."

"I know, man. I know."

"Alright."

"And, Sam?"

"Yes, Dean?"

"I love you."

"Love y'too, De."


End file.
